My Hands Are Empty
by mini-strawberry-milkshake
Summary: Ran returns to Inoue and Ichigo's city and Inoue plans a reunion for all of them. Inoue reminds her of the promise they made. that one day both of them would tell Renji and Ichigo how they really feel. but things just keep getting in there way. even tho t
1. Chapter 1

My hands are empty

I can't protect you

There's a Zanpaktou in hers

She can protect you

But there's no way she can embrace you

(One)

I sat down on a stone-cold park bench. The were few people in there. I looked around.

Three kids building snowmen, an elderly woman watching over them. A young man and a woman sitting romantically on another park bench a few metres away. But the person I was waiting for was nowhere to be seen. I glanced at the digital watch on my cell phone. Four thirty-two it read in pale blue figures. I sighed.

"We _were _supposed to meet at two!" I heard myself grumble. "Why the hell isn't he here yet!"

I sat there silently for another few minutes.

How come its so cold… 

I was eager to come back to this city that I even forgot to take my gloves and as I realized that, my hands were already turning into frost. I buried my hands deep inside the pockets of my thick coat.

Up ahead, I heard the clear and melodious chimes of the church bells. Five. It had to be, for they only did chime at five o'clock every Saturday afternoon.

_Does he really want to freeze me to death! I've been waiting three hours in this freezing park just for him!_

I took out my cell phone again and flipped open the lid.

_I can't stand this cold anymore. I'll just tell him I'm going to meet him in another place._

Just as I was about to hit the dials, a person with blood-red hair, wearing a deep green jacket, with a white kerchief tied around his forehead appeared in front of me. There were traces of sweat on his face and he was breathing heavily, as if he had ran a hundred miles non-stop. "Sorry! My cell suddenly ran out of batteries, so I couldn't tell you that I was gonna be late." He said after he had caught his breath. Angrily, I shoved my Motorola in right in front of his eyes, allowing him to clearly see the time. "I've waited here for over three hours!" I shouted. "If you knew you were going to be late why didn't you use one of those public phones!" He kept on apologizing to me, but there wasn't a speck of apology on his face. When he seemed to realize that I was not at all receiving any of his apologies, he smiled and grabbed my wrist, putting something warm and soothing into my hands. "There. An apology for being late and to celebrate our reunion." It was a can of Nestle coffee. "I haven't seen you in what, five years and all you give me is a can of coffee?"

"Cut it. You know that we don't use your type of money in Soul Society. You should be thankful. If I haven't bumped into Hanatarou, your hands would be empty right now. He was the one who gave me that." He said indicating to the can of coffee in my hands.

"Hanatarou…" I repeated. "Long time since I heard that name… who is it again?" I asked.

He bent down and knocked hardly on my forehead. "Yamada Hanatarou. That Shinigami who's really good at healing. Didn't he heal you quite a lot of times too?"

I took a quick run down memory lane. That Shinigami who's really good at healing. That Shinigami whose healed me quite a lot of times too…

I suddenly remembered. "It's that droopy-eyed Death God who always sleep-talks and when we ask him what he dreamed about, he always goes red and says that he can't tell us, isn't it!"

"Finally." He said, sighing. "Your memory is still as awful." I ignored him.

_Not a good idea to start arguing first thing after not seeing each other for five years._

He suddenly took notice of my two nearly frozen hands. "Man… you forgot to bring your gloves right?" I nodded. The next thing I knew, he was taking off his own gloves and handing them to me. "Put them on." He ordered.

"Um…thanks." I took them from his hands and put them on.

Too big… But at least warm enough. 

We fell silent for a minute or two.

I suddenly dug my hand deep into my pockets and took out a black kerchief and handed it to him.

"This is your reunion present." I said, smiling. He looked very surprised. "Awesome! This is just what I wanted!" He immediately took off his old one and tied the new one around his forehead. "It looks good, right?" I nodded. I felt that my heart had started to dance. Happiness filled my whole body.

"Hey…" I said softly. "You still remember my name right?" I asked. He glanced at me. "Why are you asking such stupid questions so suddenly? You think my memory is as bad as yours? I suppose _you've_ already forgotten my name by now, right? It's no surprise though, I mean with memory…" He fell silent as he saw the frightening stare I gave him. "Who says I've forgotten your name!" I shouted angrily. "I remember it as clear as crystal! You're name's Ren-ji! Abarai Renji! Lieutenant of sixth squad!"

It began to snow that very moment. He gentle brushed off the snow that landed on my head. "What are you doing just sitting there? It's snowing you idiot. Grab your stuff and let's go!" He started walking away from me.

"Hey!" I shouted to him impatiently. "You still haven't told me my name yet!"

He stopped. "Stop being a slow coach, Ran!"

His voice shouting my name

That feeling is so painful to part from

I couldn't imagine

A few days later

Another person's name

Would be shouted out by him in the same way


	2. Chapter 2

My Hands Are Empty

(Two)

My name's Mouri Ran. Born in 1986, September 28. Libra. Because my reiatsu isn't really strong, so I don't have the type of powers Inoue or Sado has, let alone be a Shinigami or Quincy. But I can depend on my karate to fight off enemies. Even though I can't fight off a ton of enemies with one attack like Ichigo or Renji. But at least I can be of little help.

To fight off enemies quickly and nimbly, I have to have quick and nimble steps. When Ichigo was working hard to retrieve his Shinigami powers, I was busy revising all the karate punches, kicks and defense movements.

I started learning karate when I was seven. Arisawa Tastuki was a good friend of mine in the Karate Society. But even though we were always in the same class and with the same coloured belt, there wasn't a single time when I was the winner. In every competition our Society had, Tastuki was always the champion, leaving second or third place for me.

The only time I had ever been victorious over her, was in a International Karate Championship that was held five years ago. But that was because she had broken her wrist a few days before the Championships. Even though I won the whole competition, I felt I hadn't done it with my full strength. It was only possible because Tatsuki had an accident and what I really wanted was to fight her fair and square. I made a promise to myself. One day, I would use my own strength to win.

Right now, I've increased to black belt and been ranked Second Dan.

It's already been years since I've seen Tatsuki. Now that I've come back to this city, I can't wait to meet up with her and have another match with her.

We finally reached Urahara Store. Looking at it, we felt as if we traveled back in time to five years ago. Except the fact that it was older and a little falling to bits, this place hadn't changed at all. I ran up to the doorstep and excitedly pressed the doorbell a few times. "Coming!" A familiar voice called out to us from the inside. Hanakari Jinta opened the door. There was a really surprised look on his face. "Ran nee-chan! Freeloader-san!" He cried in alarm. Renji ran over to him furiously and smashed his fist on his head. "Who did you call 'freeloader'." He asked threateningly. Unfortunately, Jinta wasn't scared.

"Duh, you." He answered naturally. "And you've got really weird eyebrows by the way…"

"What about you? Every strand of hair on your head is bright red!"

"Well, so are yours! And what's with the stupid looking pony-tail…"

I watched them helplessly. Renji hadn't changed a bit…

"Is Ichigo here yet?" I asked. Jinta shook his head.

"Spiky orange hair-san isn't here."

"Then…" I turned my head to where Renji was standing. "We could drop our things off at Inoue's house first and go get him." I suggested. He nodded. "Let's go then. See ya,

Jinta-kun." I shouted. We turned our backs to Urahara Store and trudged back to the open road. As we left, I heard Jinta sigh. "Freeloader-san will always be a freeloader-san…"

As we walked towards Inoue's place, we passed a small park. I stopped. Something in the snow had caught my eye. "Wait a sec." I told Renji.

I trudged slowly into the park, a pot of irises half buried in the snow. I brushed off the snow and held it in my two hands.

"I'll take it to Inoue's place." I said to myself.


End file.
